


Fade to Black

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Artistic Liberties, Community: oz_magi, Crack and Porn, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oz Magi, Size Kink, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: "One of the best parts about liking big dicks is that the dude who the big dick is attached to understands that he has a big fucking dick."  Boy meets boy.





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaDeSangre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/gifts).



> In honour of 20 years since Oz premiered, Ozzies rustled up 20 gifts for one another during this year's holiday exchange. Happy Magi, everyone.
> 
> Huge thanks to the ever-encouraging [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur).  
> 

Ryan has been doing gay for pay videos for a while now, and steadily rising up in popularity. He's been in enough scenes to _not_ be able to count them on one hand, and then he meets "Miguelito", who's been racking up sales in numbers high enough that the producers introduced them. Some kinda fan favorite among the clientele of one of those cheesy places where two skinny, buff dudes tough out a meet-cute and then enthusiastically fall on each other's dicks.

This guy looks pretty young, big brown eyes, and dark hair that's slicked back a little on the sides. Muscles in his biceps flex as he affects the perfect slouch of disinterested interest. Ryan's seen that stance roughly a bazillion times in countless bars and clubs, cues and responses given entirely through body language: the twist of an eyebrow; a tongue wetting a soft mouth; a look that could be called a sneer, but it's not. It's a come-on.

He looks strong enough that Ryan feels something twist inside, thinking of how to start things off between them. What Ryan can do to make it all good, to make sure they start everything off right. How he can end up where, and how, he wants.

*

It shows up better on film when everyone acts really into it. Sometimes Ryan gets lucky, and it's a match where there's real chemistry. Double-edged sword, though, 'cause it's harder to conceal true emotions when you're fucking around with someone who you really wanna fuck around with. No question about it, Ryan is dying to get naked, and he lets it show all over his face.

They're on a bed for once. Ryan bounces a little as he seats himself on the edge. He grins, watching the corner of _Miguelito_ 's mouth twitch, watching as he returns a brief smile.

"So what kinds of stuff do you guys like to do on the beach?"

That's Josh, the narrator dude who asks dumb-ass questions while Ryan 'gets to know' Miguelito. 

(Miguel.

"Just Miguel, please," he'd said. His voice was low and raspy. Ryan wanted to hand him a phone book. 

Miguel had shot Ryan a smoky look, then followed it up with a long blink of his long eyelashes. 

Ryan wanted to lean forward and grab Miguel's dick right through his shorts, to introduce himself in the brashest way possible. He thought about stripping off Miguel's shorts and briefs, thought about opening up his throat for Miguel's cock. Shit, Ryan had wanted to put his mark all over this guy and they'd barely shaken hands.)

Ryan mumbles something about surfing, but keeps his attention on Miguel's chest. They've stripped off their shirts; Miguel fidgets under Ryan's stare, but Ryan's entranced. Dude is ripped. His pecs have their own shelf. And a six-pack and serious arms, and one of those defined lines between his side and hip. Ryan forgets what it's called every time. Whatever, he doesn't need to know the name of it in order to memorize it with his tongue.

Today's gonna be all about stamina and endurance. Hell yeah.

"And you got a girlfriend?"

Snorting out a laugh, Miguel says, "Fuck no, I only fuck guys," and something tightens in Ryan's abdomen, a hot shivery wrench right in the solar plexus. He's never been made horny so fast. In return, he gives Miguel a once-over in a way that has Josh telling them to go ahead and get started.

*

They sit side by side on the bed, shoulders and flanks pressed against each other. Miguel casts Ryan another come-hither look. His fingers creep up Ryan's leg and disappear under Ryan's shorts. Ryan leans back to take in the whole picture. Miguel, laid out and lounging, with eyes so deep that Ryan can literally fall in and be lost, his whole vibe cool as the coolest cat.

Ryan grins. Miguel's poker face kinda sucks. Reaching out, Ryan runs his palm down Miguel's bare chest, and then grabs his thigh and clambers over. Shoving his mouth down onto Miguel's, he kisses Miguel hungrily, then shimmies his hips as a quick tease. He ends up gasping for breath, clutching at Miguel's shoulders when he finds Miguel's cock thick and hard beneath him.

Sparks explode in the air all around them. Now that's what Ryan's talking about.

*

They squirm and rut up against each other for a while, and Ryan's cock feels heavy and tender, untouched inside his shorts. Miguel's mouth is addictive, and Ryan's always been ripe for addiction.

But then there's a break where they have to stay pretty still and pose for a long stretch of time while the photogs do their jobs. Ryan tries not to groan too loudly with disappointment. He pushes more firmly against Miguel's warm skin, teeth tightening on the nipple in his mouth to express his frustration. Miguel's fingers grip at Ryan's arms and just as fast he's letting go so that they can sit with Ryan on his knees, face tucked into Miguel's thigh, mouth hanging open for Miguel's cock. So close, and so far.

Miguel's scent tickles into Ryan's nose. They're only allowed fragrance-free products for filming, even on their clothing, so this is what Miguel truly smells like. Ryan rubs his cheek back and forth slowly, enjoying the feel of Miguel's hairy leg, and staying on his knees for longer than usual before his joints bark at him. 

Miguel insists on undressing Ryan. He helps Ryan stand, gentling him into position with his fingers wrapped around Ryan's wrists. Usually Ryan's not into kinky shit, but the idea that he shouldn't move while Miguel tends to him is so hot that he moans a little.

Ryan catches the look of triumph on Miguel's face. It's followed immediately by lust and anticipation, which makes Ryan moan again. This time Miguel's smiling at him; they're both smiling as Miguel eases the waistband of Ryan's shorts down over his ass.

Oh yeah, Ryan's gonna get laid. It's so much easier when he's really into it, to tune out the cameras and really act, like, with his body.

He has all the moves.

*

Ryan doesn't ever want to move. He's on his knees, legs spread far enough out that it's a bit of an ache, but he can ignore that. He's facing the headboard and also clinging to it, wishing he had enough leverage to arch his back more than it's already bowed. Miguel's face is buried between Ryan's asscheeks and he's licking like he gets a dollar every time Ryan's thighs quiver. So basically a non-stop flow of cash. 

Miguel's tongue leaves Ryan's asshole briefly, tracing a path down to his taint and lingering there, then touching the wet skin with his fingertips.

Ryan's hips buck and Miguel performs some kind of gymnastic magic, making Ryan slide smooth as silk down into the bed. There's a raised texture on the cloth of the duvet, enough to press against his cock in interesting ways. Miguel's got a good grip on Ryan's ass, kneading at it a little, and then he's pushing Ryan's asscheeks open and licking inside. Ryan's hips move again, involuntarily, but Miguel's mouth follows him however he writhes.

Even when Miguel backs off, regains his breath, he's playing with Ryan's asshole, thumbs skimming over it again and again, and then licking, more licking, unending. Miguel's tongue against his skin, and his fingers dipping inside Ryan's body make Ryan feel like they're fucking in a sunlight-drenched room. Like no one's watching or recording any of this.

Sometimes he pauses. Ryan can picture him sitting there, looking down at Ryan's exposed hole. Like he's getting off on just looking at it, not even doing anything. Maybe he's thinking about what he wants to do to it. To Ryan.

*

They ask Ryan to flip back over before shooting the next part, which leads to the discovery of a sizeable stain on the duvet. The close-ups guy gets right in close, taking several shots of Ryan's dick swinging around, how sticky the tip is and how damp the covers look. There's spare bedding, but it takes a few minutes to swap it out.

Ryan doesn't want to wait. He moves away from the wet spot, stretching out lengthwise further down the bed. Stroking his cock a few times, Ryan lets it slap against his belly. There's enough precome that he has to lift his hand and lick it off.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Miguel says, groaning. He looks stunned for a moment, and then he's ripping off his shorts and pushing the elastic of his briefs down under his nuts. His hand starts to mirror Ryan's movements, fingers loose in a light touch.

Ryan's forgotten that Miguel couldn't get at his cock either. Now that it's out, Ryan can't look away. His mouth fills with saliva at the thought of sucking on Miguel's balls and all around his dick, how he'd lave and kiss every fat inch. He gets why _Miguelito_ is so popular. Guy's got a baby face with fuck-me eyes and pouty lips. His body is smooth and strong, and he's hung like a horse.

Ryan's whole body throbs with heat as the weight of Miguel's gaze settles on him. His cock smacks against his abs again as he arches up, arms stretched above his head. Watching Miguel's hands caressing his cock, Ryan catches Miguel's eye, holding his stare as he slowly runs his tongue along his upper lip. 

The tension between them crackles.

" _¡Dios mío!_ " Miguel pants out. "Fuck, I'm, I'm gonna fuck you, you're gonna love it –"

"Whoa, guys," Cockblock Josh interrupts. "Cool your jets. We'll need a whole new set of print for the next position, so we can at least get that done while we wait."

They end up waiting long enough that Ryan's erection wilts, but as soon as Miguel's touching him again, as soon as they're kissing into each other's mouths, the fire rekindles and rushes back. 

*

When Miguel pushes his fingers inside, Ryan can't stop the way that his body lifts up, like he's trying to get closer. He can't look away from Miguel's focused stare, down to where his fingers are pushing into Ryan's body.

"Look at this," Miguel says, wonderingly. The cameraman obliges, nudging in so close that Ryan's asshole feels like it's getting a sunburn. Miguel adds more lube to his two fingers, side by side as they push up against Ryan's ass, each knuckle a drag against his tender skin.

When Miguel does look up, his gaze tracks hotly up to the clench of Ryan's abs. He looks at Ryan's hard nipples and the spreading flush on Ryan's chest. He looks up further to where Ryan's pulse pounds at the base of his throat. Ryan shivers. The movement draws Miguel's eyes to his, and Ryan rocks his hips hopefully, horny as hell.

"You look –" Miguel starts. His fingers push in further now, again and again. Ryan barely notices when he adds a third finger, and then curls his pinky in with the rest. "Look so gone. Fuck."

Leaning down, Miguel murmurs in Ryan's ear. "Stay just like this for me?"

Biting his lip, Ryan manages not to wriggle too much as Miguel pulls his fingers free, then pushes only one finger back in. He rubs slow, deliberate circles on Ryan's prostate, the pressure varying each time around. His thumb nudges at Ryan's balls.

Ryan's thighs shake as he glares death rays at Miguel, though it's possible he's not expressing himself well as Miguel does not look intimidated.

"Fuck you so good," Miguel says, practically purring, making it sound like a promise. His fingers thump steadily against Ryan's prostate.

"Then do it already, _papi_ ," Ryan says, daring. He's unused to feeling so impatient.

*

Josh instructs them to fuck missionary-style, which Ryan hates because that means more cameras up his nose, capturing every flinch from every angle. A lot of their viewers get off watching some schmuck plowed by a huge cock – hell, sometimes that's what Ryan gets off to – and some of 'em get off watching how much it hurts, each expression seized and held on film, forever.

A paycheck's a paycheck though. Ryan's building up a rep as versatile. He's not into banging chicks in movies but he's out as bi. He'll go on top or bottom, no questions asked, and he's continually working on how to be the best they've ever seen. Where to put his arms, his best angles, how to look hot while lying down, how to stretch, and the best-sounding noises for sucking cock. Usually his scene partner's easy to control from either position; sometimes they're even friendly acquaintances or past hookups, all Ryan's time spent at events and parties, networking and schmoozing, all paying off.

Miguel gets situated, crawling up the bed to loom over Ryan, and dropping a quick peck on Ryan's mouth. He leans away before Ryan can respond, and then he hooks Ryan's knees over his forearms, settling in close. He's already wearing the rubber, and Ryan's already gotten his shot of lube – another thing he hates, because a lot always squishes out and runs down his crack, and it feels fuckin' weird – and it seems like they're about to begin when Miguel rasps, "This ain't right."

Not yet having closed his eyes to block out the familiar click-poof-click of the lights and cameras going off around them, Ryan gets to see Miguel's furrowed brow and tight-lipped expression. Then Miguel reaches down, gathering Ryan up in his arms and manhandling him into a new position, ignoring the crew jostling and swearing in the background. Shoving the pillows back under Ryan's butt, Miguel orients them diagonally across the bed so that Ryan's head is between the nightstand and the headboard. It'll be difficult for more than one camera to focus on Ryan's face.

To cover his shock, Ryan tilts his chin, studying Miguel's face. Perfectly hot and hung Miguel, clearly fucks like a stallion and also reads minds. Ryan can roll with that. He relaxes into the pillows, pulling his knees up a little, ankles tucked against Miguel's hips.

"That's better," Miguel says, sounding satisfied. "You looked fuckin' uncomfortable."

Ryan could've toughed it out, but he's not gonna complain about the switch, either, not when Miguel's smacking the head of his cock against Ryan's asshole and rubbing it around in tacky-wet circles. "Ready?"

"I'm ready for you to bang me, if that's what you're asking," Ryan says. "'m all wound up."

Miguel hisses through his teeth. "Me too."

Ryan's caught for a moment between _he cares_ and _who cares_.

"Go slow at first and then pound me with your big freakin' cock, come on, fucker."

Miguel's arms tighten around Ryan. He leans in close. "You want it so much. All right, don't worry. I'll make sure your little ass gets reamed."

His voice winds its way into Ryan's mind, down his body, squeezing around his cock. Ryan shudders with the thrill of it, even as Miguel grabs hold of his shoulders, pressing him back into the mattress. 

*

One of the best parts about liking big dicks is that the dude who the big dick is attached to understands that he has a big fucking dick. Sometimes getting dicked hurts before it feels good and Ryan's fine with that. He happens to have been born with an ass that can take a licking, pun intended. By the time he's pumped full of lube, usually he's well-prepped, and usually the dudes go slow.

Miguel doesn't go slow. Miguel scratches his nails down Ryan's thighs, then pushes fingers inside Ryan again, pressing and twisting until Ryan's bucking back, silently asking for more. Miguel's cock slides into Ryan smoothly, the fat head popping inside with simultaneous whimpers.

"God, god," Miguel whispers. 

Ryan's fists unclench and he tilts his hips, please, more, more. 

"Hey, can I --" Miguel starts. 

"Sure," Ryan says, surprised at how easy it is; he can't imagine Miguel asking for anything bad.

Miguel stays in the hover position, ignoring Ryan's attempts to bring him closer. Ryan's about to say that he gives up when Miguel's hands come down hard on Ryan's upper arms. Ryan grunts, confused for a second, and then Miguel's hips are moving. Ryan's thighs have spread open of their own accord. Miguel shifts his weight forward, into his arms and his grip on Ryan's arms. 

Ryan's rendered breathless, biting back flirtatious words he might have said if they really had been alone. Miguel grins, and it's somehow both affectionate and predatory. He leans down even harder on Ryan's arms, enough weight on each side that Ryan's immobilized, and it's a thunderclap echo of Miguel holding Ryan's wrists by his sides and undressing him.

At last Miguel comes close enough to lay soft kisses right on Ryan's mouth, along his jawline. Kissing. Heaviness on his arms. A heavy cock halfway inside him, and unexpectedly Ryan's mind catches up to situation. He's pinned to the bed, kept in place by Miguel's body, speared open on Miguel's cock and held securely by strong arms, by a laughing mouth and a husky voice, and by his own libido.

*

Miguel fucks Ryan slowly and methodically until Ryan feels like he might shake apart, until he's a shivering mess of a man piled on a mattress, until sweat rolls off Miguel's forehead and Ryan's stomach is wet with precome. There's no way to ask Miguel to go faster unless Ryan uses his voice, and he's not ready to beg. So he lies there and takes whatever Miguel wants to give him. 

Miguel growls, low in his throat. "You like my cock in your ass." 

Ryan interprets his words as a statement of fact and doesn't bother with an answer.

Just as Ryan's forearms start to tingle, Miguel's hands move down to Ryan's hips, then back around to his ass and lower back. "Sit up with me."

Rocking backward, Miguel pulls Ryan up with him into his lap. Ryan wraps his legs around Miguel, sinks down, and then further down, when all of a sudden he's coming, body spinning out of control, consumed by a white hot flash of intense bliss, jizz flying everywhere. When he rejoins the living, his back's still arched, his hands gripping Miguel's arms, legs locked around Miguel's waist. 

"What the fuck," Ryan breathes out. 

Miguel's smirking at him, running his fingertips over Ryan's nipples and chest, leaving trails of sensation in their wake.

Ryan shivers for a while after, clenching and unclenching, and spiralling deeper. The photography passes in a slow-moving blur.

Miguel touches Ryan's face, drags his fingers down Ryan's jaw and neck to his shoulder. "Okay?"

Ryan finds the strength to loll his head back up and press his forehead to Miguel's. "'m here."

Looking down to where his come streaks across Miguel's chest, Ryan shudders again. He wants to lick it off, but right now he's stuffed too full with Miguel's cock to move. He's struck still by the feeling of it, unyielding and thick, holding Ryan open. Under the relentless heat of the overhead lights, their skin is hot, slick with Ryan's come, and sweat glistens on Miguel's shoulders, right where Ryan wants to bite. 

He may be cock-drunk. Even Miguel's thick pubic hair turns Ryan on, a soft tickling touch to Ryan's thighs. Fuck, he hasn't come this good in a long time, and never on film.

"Your little hole ate me right up," Miguel says, leaning forward, touching his lips to Ryan's, a quick swipe of tongue. The words make Ryan groan, his cock already half-hard again, and he flushes when Miguel laughs, throaty. He's right up close to Ryan's cheek. "You're so good, you feel so fucking good --"

Ryan's second wind blows in. He wriggles around, trying to get his knees under him. It's hard-going, each jostle sets Miguel's hips thrusting, and Ryan can't let that go unappreciated. Basically they're getting distracted from the fucking by fucking.

"I can't wait, can you. Like that," Miguel says, his body trembling against Ryan's, their hands in a race around each other's bodies. "Ready? Yeah. You're ready."

Ryan drapes boneless in Miguel's lap while Miguel holds him and fucks up into him with steady devotion. Ryan can't stop making noise, every breath a gasp, moaning piteously when Miguel's hips work overtime.

He's still sensitive but not in a bad way, just enough that every nudge and press feels good. He's floating, still a little dopey, and Miguel's rocking back and forth, slow, so slow, speeding up at random, thrusting in halfway, then pulling all the way out before shoving back in again. They're in constant motion, sheened with sweat, and Ryan's ass jiggles and his cock bounces, and then Miguel starts to move in short, purposeful thrusts that jar soft grunts out of Ryan. 

Ryan's head lolls back and forth on Miguel's shoulder. "Fuck, so good."

Miguel grabs Ryan's hips, pushes in deep, and then stays there, grinding up against Ryan, then taking his weight when Ryan falls onto him. 

"All the way in now," Miguel grits out. "Fucking -- _fuck_."

*

"C'mon," Ryan says, panting between words. "Give it to me."

Kneeling between Ryan's legs, Miguel fists his cock with both hands. He's staring down at Ryan's own softening cock, his abs, and the dull red flush of exertion decorating his chest. 

For all his sexy talk, Miguel comes silently, gasping, staring at the ceiling. His hand flies over his dick, stroking and tugging. He freezes for a moment, hips hunched forward into his hand, and then his jizz stripes across Ryan's cock and stomach. 

Bending down, Miguel licks his come off of Ryan's cock, tongue swirling around the head with a quick slurp. He prowls up the bed, finding Ryan's mouth and kissing him, sharing the taste. Ryan suckles on Miguel's tongue, then lets Miguel turn the kiss into something contented. Satiated. 

Deftly, gently, Miguel touches the rim of Ryan's puffy, used hole. "Could slide my fingers back in, easy," Miguel offers. "All fucked out. So pretty."

Ryan's eyes roll back into his head. 

"Well done, boys," Josh says, breaking the moment. "So… who's up for another round?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lunadesangre](https://lunadesangre.livejournal.com) for [oz-magi](https://oz-magi.livejournal.com/160136.html)'s 2017 holiday exchange. Originally posted Jan. 11th.
> 
> Wish 1  
> Request 1:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O’Reily  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Small potatoes.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: None  
> Story/Art/Either: Story  
> 


End file.
